Caitsville vs Shinropolis
by Cup of Joe
Summary: A weird, pointless, yet humorous story about two rivaling cities.
1. Chapter One

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter I  
  
+The scene opens as Cloud and Tifa are walking around pointlessly, (How else do you begin a story?) and they come across a sign. The sign reads two words, each one marked with an arrow pointing opposite directions (hmm) and it appeared something like "Shinropolis-west/Caitsville-east". Well, using the logic they possessed (whatever of it that they had, that is) they came to the conclusion that it obviously had something to do with ice cream.+  
  
  
Tifa: Hmm. Ice cream.  
  
Cloud: Genius block again. How come this always happens to me?! *gets mad and kicks a tree*  
  
Tifa: Wait a minute! Maybe this has something to do with Cait Sith and Shinra owning rival cities and they stupidly marked them to get other people to join the cities that have the way cooler names!  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Nah.  
  
Cloud: Hey! I think Shinra is behind some of this!  
  
Tifa: Hmm. Could be!  
  
+They meant to go towards Shinropolis, but instead they went to Caitsville, being that's the way this story has to go.+  
  
(At Caitsville)  
  
+Cloud and Tifa look around. The place is not huge and industrial, but technology has taken it's toll. (You don't think THEY thought of that sentence, do you?) There are some small, quaint houses, but what sticks out is a giant mansion shaped like an ice cream cone! (Oh my!). Also, they see a wooden stand, and a little girl looked strangely like...+  
  
Cloud: Wait a minute! I know this one! It's uh...  
  
Tifa: Geez Cloud! Can't you tell that's, uh... what's her name again?  
  
+Yes, it's Marlene. I don't think you wanted to wait that long, did you?+  
  
Cloud: Gee, thanks, Mr. Narrator dude! I can't believe I didn't know! *gets mad and hits Tifa*  
  
Tifa: Ow!  
  
+By the way, Cloud, you're welcome. Any way, they walk over to Marlene and read her sign. "Leminad, 25 gil, flowrs, 1 gil, cookys, 25 gil" (Yes, she can't spell very wel, oops typo.)  
  
Cloud: Hey look, cookies! *starts to munch on the cookies and he pays no mind to Marlene, the price, or Tifa, for that matter.*  
  
Marlene: Hey! You need to pay for those! Or I'm telling daddy, and he said that you're a…  
  
+I don't think you want to hear what she said+  
  
Tifa: Oh, such language!  
  
Cloud: These cookies are tasty! Their mine now! Kwahaha!! *runs away with cookies and sits in corner, munching on them*  
  
Tifa: Can I have some Leminad, please?  
  
Marlene: What? Oh, okay. *gives her a glass of lemonade, and receives the money*  
  
+After Cloud finally finishes his plate of cookies, he gets up, wipes his mouth of crumbs, and asks the recipe of the cookies+  
  
Cloud: Hey, Marlene, what's the recipe for those cookies?  
  
Marlene: I don't know, I got 'em from Hojo's diner. He says their "to die" for.   
  
Cloud: What? Hojo?! *starts to grow arms out of his back*  
  
Tifa: *sips lemonade* Ooo.  
  
Marlene: Ooo.  
  
+Ooo+  
  
Cloud: Ahh! *grows fly wings on his head, and gets arachnid legs*  
  
+Oh my! Cloud is being mutated by Hojo's cookies!! Will he ever turn back to normal? Will Marlene tell Barret? Will Tifa finish her leminad? What's with the ice cream building? Will I find a prize in my next cereal box? All these questions, (except the last) will hopefully be answered in the next brain-rotting chapter of, Caitsville vs. Shinropolis!!+ 


	2. Chapter Two

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter II  
  
+As Cloud is being horribly mutated, Tifa stands by and watches, and Marlene is learning things she shouldn't learn, instead of speling! Oh yeah, my prize didn't come, poop. Anyway, read chapter two, cause I'm thrilled as well.+  
  
Cloud: Sorry to hear that Mr. Narrator dude, I mean, Aaagh!! *falls over and starts to grow tentacles*  
  
Tifa: Hmm. Wow. *sips lemonade*  
  
Marlene: Eww. Bye. *puts closing sign up and runs home screaming, "Daddy! I mutated Cloud!"*  
  
Hojo: Hey, my cookies of infinite-super-duper-obnoxious-wonderful-sugary-mutating powers work. I think I'll call them ISDOWSM cookies. Hm? What's that you say Mr. Me? *pulls out a sock puppet of himself and does a poor job of ventriloquism*  
  
Mr. Me: You are one smart cookie, Hojo.  
  
Hojo and Mr. Me: *laugh and snort simultaneously, cause they're one person*  
  
Tifa: *finishes lemonade* Oh, Hojo! I knew it was you all along!  
  
Hojo: Darn.  
  
Mr. Me: Darn.  
  
Hojo: Shut up!  
  
Mr. Me: Sorry.  
  
+While Hojo converses with himself, Cloud is rolling around on the ground, craving attention in his mutated state.+  
  
Cloud: Oh! The boo-boos! Oh! They hurt! Ooh!  
  
+Tifa, Hojo, and Mr. Me all look at Cloud.+  
  
Tifa: That is so pathetic, Cloud.  
  
Cloud: Oh, sorry. *gets up, and ignores the horrible mutations on his body*  
  
Hojo: Come to my diner! It tastes great! The grilled mako sandwiches are great!  
  
Tifa: Sounds, uh… great!  
  
Cloud: Great!  
  
Mr. Me: Great!  
  
+Great!+  
  
Marlene: Great! Oh. *goes inside*  
  
(After a great walk down the great streets of Caitsville, they end up at a place that says "Hojo's Diner! Open 25 hours a day! Closed on Thursdays." The words are cursive, but the J and the last O in Hojo's were dim, along with the 5. So it looked more like Ho's Diner, Open 2 hours a day")  
  
+They all walk in and they spot Vincent at a seat, sitting in front of what appears to be a pancake. As he attempts to poke his fork into it, an arm grows out, grabs his fork, and throws it across the room.+   
  
Vincent: Stupid Appendage cakes. *pulls out gun and blasts a big hole in the pancake, he now looks at his dead pancake* Great, more sins.  
  
+Yuffie walks in (who knew), and looks over to Vincent, who seems to be staring at his plate*+  
  
Yuffie: Ooo! *walks over to Vincent and looks at his holed pancake* Way cool, man! Can I have it?  
  
Vincent: Sure, just don't eat it unless you like tasting gunpowder.  
  
Yuffie: Okay, Dracula, don't have a cow.  
  
Cloud: *looks at his utter* Oh crap.  
  
+Yuffie starts to walk out of the diner when she notices Tifa, Cloud, Hojo, and Mr. Me.+  
  
Yuffie: Hi! I own a cleaners company down the street. Come visit! *leaves*  
  
Vincent: *Turns around in his spinny seat and notices Tifa, Cloud, Hojo, and Mr. Me. He in particular looks at Cloud, who has so many problems, I won't start.* Nice utters.  
  
Cloud: No! He noticed! *gets mad and grabs Mr. Me from Hojo, then rips up the sock puppet and swallows it without chewing, then strangely using his mutation abilities, he regurgitates the sock puppet and looks at the acidy remains of Mr. Me.* Cool!  
  
Hojo: No!!!! Mr. Me!!!!  
  
Cloud: *puts the goop in a jar*   
  
Hojo: *cries all the way to the kitchen*  
  
Tifa: Delicious.  
  
Vincent: So, what are you doing here?  
  
Tifa: We were hungry, but not anymore. What are you doing here?  
  
Vincent: Getting a break. I work as a butler for Cait Sith.  
  
Cloud: Cait Sith!  
  
+Hmm. Another plot-knot. Vincent Valentine, the so-called vampire, has been reduced to the minimal job as the butler of the toy feline, Cait Sith! What is Cait Sith's role in all of this? Will Hojo ever get over Mr. Me's death? Is Cloud going to live his life a freak? Read the next chapter of Caitsville vs. Shinropolis! It's… great! 


	3. Chapter Three

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter III  
  
+Well anyway, since you were probably so antsy about the next chapter, here it is. If you happen to be extremely forgetful, Vincent was talking about being the butler to Cait Sith. (Dum, dum, dum!)+  
  
Vincent: Yes, Cait Sith. He's the president of Caitsville, he's almost like our absolute   
Ruler. He lives in that triple scoop ice cream shaped building, the one with strawberry on top.  
  
Cloud: I should've known! *gets mad and hits Vincent*  
  
Vincent: Ow. *pulls out gun and shoots Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Ahh! Ugh! Foowey! Ack! *falls over and wiggles around on the ground*  
  
Vincent: *whispers* Cloud, get up, you're the main character, remember?  
  
Cloud: Oh, yeah, thanks.  
  
Tifa: *hangs out*  
  
Vincent: Follow me, I'll take you to Cait Sith's building.  
  
+Vincent, Cloud, and Tifa all walk over to the building that looks like an ice cream cone.+  
  
Tifa: I knew it had to do with ice cream!  
  
(Inside)  
  
Speaker: Welcome to Cait Sith's mansion. You are currently in floor "cone". It is a lobby, a café, and an appointment sign-up area. The elevators are not far away. Thank you.  
  
Cloud: Do we sign in?  
  
Vincent: No, he'd get back to you in about 3 years, if you're lucky.  
  
Tifa: Is he that popular?!  
  
Vincent: No, just con-social. He picks a time when he feels talkative. But don't worry, I work here, so it's free passage for you.  
Tifa: Yay! Kudos!  
  
+They ride the elevator which plays Cait Sith's theme music (go figure) and the ride is kind of fun, if you're not riding with Tifa, who gets elevator sick.+  
  
(At the top floor)  
  
Speaker: Welcome to top floor "strawberry". Here you can meet Cait Sith himself. Enjoy.  
  
Vincent: Follow me, trust me, you don't want to get lost in here. Yuffie learned that the hard way. *goes into a temporary flashback and quivers with disgust* The sins… the sins…  
  
+They enter a room which has dollar signs for doorknobs+  
  
(In Cait Sith's room)  
  
Vincent: Sir… the guests arrive. *puts on his frilly pink apron* I know… the dishes.  
  
+Vincent exits the room, as Tifa can't help but chuckle. The giant chair that sits in front of the business desk starts to turn. A crown is seen.+  
  
???: Ahem!  
  
Speaker: Oh, yes. Presenting, the one, the only, Cait Sith! *plays noble music*  
  
Cait Sith: *hops up to the desk, and is seen fully, without the mog* Hello, Tifa, did you ditch Cloud for some monster yet? I knew you'd crack eventually. Not that you needed him, he was kind of an idiot. I mean, geez, what kind of jerk wears purple?  
  
Tifa: Cait, it IS Cloud.  
  
Cait Sith: Holy Martha! *falls off the desk, then climbs right back up* Sorry Cloud, but, why are you so ugly?  
  
Cloud: That's mean! *gets mad and grabs Cait Sith, then throws him out the window*  
  
Tifa: Oh dear, that's anger.  
  
Cait Sith: *goes flying out the window, but magically levitates back to the room* You forget, I'm rich.  
  
Vincent: *walks in, his face is charred, and so is his clothes. His hair is showing little flames, yet his apron is ZESTfully clean* The knob toward the middle is the stove, not the oven, right?  
Cait Sith: No, it's the other way around.  
  
Vincent: Darn, I wish I would have known Pine-Sol was flammable. I've ruined the cook's fine work. The sins…  
  
Cait Sith: Would you shut up! Tell the cook that he better hurry with that soufflé! I'm hungry!  
  
Vincent: Yes, sir.  
  
Cait Sith: Ahem!  
  
Vincent: I mean, "Oh supreme ruler Cait-ness"  
  
Cait Sith: Close enough. *turns to Tifa and Cloud(?)* Now why are you here?  
  
Cloud: We'd like to live here, Mr. Sith. *eyes widen* Do you…  
  
Cait Sith: What? What??  
  
Cloud: *whispers to Cait Sith*  
  
Cait Sith: Yes, their in the vanilla floor, near the chocobo stables.  
  
Cloud: *runs off*  
  
Tifa: What was that about?  
  
Cait Sith: N…Nothing.  
  
+Ooo! Another pointless chapter! Cait Sith, the ice cream loving, cape wearing, egotistic luxury tycoon, has been asked a serious question. Whether or not to allow Cloud and Tifa to live in Caitsville. What will he say? Will Vincent and the cook make the soufflé in time? What was Cloud asking about? And what exactly is Shinropolis? And of course, will Cloud recover from his abnormal state? I guess all these questions will be answered in the following chapter of Caitsville vs. Shinropolis! Have a nice day, kiddies! 


	4. Chapter Four

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter IV  
  
+Previously, Cloud and Tifa had asked to move in to Caitsville. Before Cait Sith could finish, Cloud had to do something right away.+  
  
Cait Sith: So, you want to move into Caitsville?  
  
Tifa: Yes.  
  
Cloud: *hurries in* Yep.  
  
Cait Sith: Well then, you need to uphold a proper business occupation.  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Huh??  
  
Cait Sith: In other words, get a job.  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Oh.  
  
Vincent: *runs in, with a gas mask over his head, and a soufflé, on a tray, in his hands* Your dinner.  
  
Cait Sith: Oh goody gumdrops! What's with the hat?  
  
Vincent: The smell of garlic agitates my nasal system.  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Huh??  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah, whatever. Just get me my chocolate milk, now!  
  
Vincent: Yes, master Sith.  
  
Cait Sith: Ooo, I like that, say it again.  
  
Vincent: Master Sith.  
  
Cait Sith: Nice. No promotion for you. Get back to work.  
  
+Vincent leaves the room, and Cloud and Tifa are still in shock from the big words!+  
  
Cait Sith: Ick. I don't want my soufflé until I get my chocolate milk.  
  
Tifa: Mmm. Chocolate.  
Cloud: What kind of job do we need?  
  
Tifa: That's easy-peasy. I'll open a bar and--  
  
Cait Sith: Hojo did that already.  
  
Cloud: Airport?  
  
Cait Sith: Cid.  
  
Tifa: Home helpers?  
  
Cait Sith: Yuffie.  
  
Cloud: Library?  
  
Cait Sith: Red XIII  
  
Tifa: Weapon shop?  
  
Cait Sith: Barret. Why don't you open a gas station!  
  
Cloud and Tifa: Huh??  
  
+All the sudden, Cloud starts to make strange wheezing sounds, and he jumps on Cait Sith's desk, then propels himself out the window and flies away with his fly wings.+  
  
Cait Sith: Obviously, the life of a daredevil is in his future.  
  
Tifa: What about me then?  
  
Cait Sith: Um, uh, hmm…  
  
Vincent: Your milk, Master Sith.  
  
Cait Sith: Yum, yum! *snatches the milk from Vincent and puts it on his desk*  
  
Vincent: *exits*  
  
Tifa: Does he pop in at all the bad times?  
  
Cait Sith: Yeah, mostly. I know!! I know, I know!! *dances* You can, uh, um, be a spy!  
  
Tifa: A spy?  
  
Cloud: A spy?  
  
+A spy? Oh, sorry.+  
  
Cait Sith: Yes, you see, our neighboring city, Shinropolis, is rivaling with us. They want to steal our lifetime supply of fat-free yogurt!!  
  
Tifa: No!! The yogurt! *gets on her knees and cries*  
  
Cait Sith: We still have some though, and you and fly-cow-spider-monkey-thing boy can spy for me!  
  
Tifa: Isn't that a crime?  
  
Cait Sith: Yes, why do you ask?  
  
Tifa: Okay. *jumps out window*  
  
Cait Sith: I'm glad I can get people to do my dirty work. The best part is, I'm filthy stinkin' rich!  
  
+The scene finally changes to the outside of Cait Sith's mansion. Tifa is free falling to the ground, and Cloud is flying high. Cloud finally spots Tifa, and catches her. After a not-so-brief chit-chat, they head over to Shinropolis by sky, to complete Tifa's job with Cait Sith. What challenges await them in Shinropolis? Why is Cait Sith so rich? What is the point of this whole fan-fic? Find out the first one, most likely, in the next chapter of Caitsville vs. Shinropolis!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter V  
  
+In the last chapter, there was a long talk with President Sith, and Cloud and Tifa are to be spies for Caitsville. They are now entering the enigmatic Shinropolis, the place where they have heard so much about, yet never seen+  
  
Tifa: Hey, look! Houses!  
  
Cloud: Ooo! Houses!  
  
Tifa: Maybe this is Shinropolis! That place that has nothing to do with ice cream!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
+Cloud was not paying attention, and crashed into a building that had a giant holographic marquee reading, "Just do it, drink Liquid Mako. It'll change you!" From the crash, they plummeted to the ground.+  
  
(In Shinropolis)  
  
Tifa: Where are we?  
  
???: You're in Shinropolis!  
  
Cloud: Really?  
  
+Cloud and Tifa wake up to see a 13 year old boy with brown hair looking at them. He was wearing a beige trench coat, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.+  
  
Rufus: My name's Rufus Theodore Dominic Shinra III, but you can call me Rufus.  
  
Tifa: Hey! The President of Shinra's name was Rufus Shinra! Are you related to him?  
  
Rufus: Uh… no! No relation at all!  
  
Tifa: Darn, you're name sounded so much like his!  
  
Cloud: *gets up and dusts himself off* Wow! This place is huge!  
  
Rufus: *sees Cloud* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Tifa: Oh, that's my uh… assistant, Cloud!  
  
Rufus: Why's he so ugly?  
  
Cloud: Hey! *gets mad and does the Macarena*   
  
Tifa: He ate a ISDOWSM cookie, I think.  
  
Rufus: Is that an Interesting-strange-delicious-odd-weird-smelly-moldy cookie?  
  
Tifa: No it's an icy-slippery-dangerous-oval-webbed-stinky-mangy cookie.  
  
Rufus: Oh, that explains everything! I think I can cure him!  
  
Tifa: Really!?  
  
Rufus: No, but I'll try.  
  
+They all walk into a laboratory that has floating eyeballs and liquidy, slimy chemicals. Rufus pulls off his trench coat and turns it inside-out into a lab coat.+  
  
Rufus: Ta da!   
  
Tifa and Cloud: Oooo!  
  
Rufus: Now, Clod, if you'll just…  
  
Cloud: It's Cloud! Wait a minute, um, yeah! It's Cloud!  
  
Rufus: Whatever. If you'll just walk into this thermo-cell, I'll press a few pretty colored buttons, and we'll all cross our fingers, okay?  
  
Cloud: Sounds trusting enough to me.  
  
+Cloud walks into the cell and Rufus presses a yellow button, and it closes. After a few button pressings, the whole cell fills with smoke. After the smoke clears, Cloud has been turned inside-out.+  
  
Tifa: Urp… *throws up all over Rufus and then runs to the bathroom*  
  
Rufus: Drat! Not right!  
  
+He presses a few more buttons, and after the smoke clears Cloud is back to his previously mutated self, just shrunken. Again, he attempts by pressing buttons and after the smoke clears for the third time, he is back to normal!+  
  
Rufus: Success!  
Tifa: Hey! My barf is green!  
  
Rufus: Hey! Let me do experiments on your barf!  
  
+Tifa leaves anyway and she motions for Cloud to follow. As Cloud walks out of the cell, he seems very normal, and he exits the building. Following him are 3 clones and they come out and notice Rufus.+  
  
Cloud Clone #1: Hello Rufus!  
  
Cloud Clone #2: You're looking spiffy today!  
  
Cloud Clone #3: Let's go get Chinese!  
  
Rufus: Nooooooooooooooooooo *takes a breath* oooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
+The scene switch-a-roos to Cloud (the real one) and Tifa heading to the giant life-like replica of the Shinra Building. It looks so much like the Shinra Building that they actually like it's looks compared to Cait Sith's ice cream mansion. What will they find in the building? Have Vincent's butler outbursts ended? What will Rufus and the Cloud Clones get from the Chinese restaurant? Will I really care? Read the next chapter of Caitsville vs. Shinropolis before Cait Sith orders Vincent to shoot you! 


	6. Chapter Six

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter VI  
  
+When we last left our idiots, they were walking toward the Shinra Building(?) and were wondering what they would find. As they approach the double doors, they come across the difficult choice whether to sneak in or bust in? Oh no, but which door to use. The left or the right. It was a difficult choice, really. Cloud said the left, it was the obvious choice, but Tifa said the right, because left is unlucky. Then our couple of Einstein's decided to use both of them!+  
  
Tifa: Ready…  
  
Cloud: Set…  
  
Tifa and Cloud: Pickled cheese curds!  
  
(They fall inside)  
  
Tifa: Wow, this place is huge-mongous!   
  
Cloud: I know! It's uh… big!  
  
???: Welcome to my building!  
  
Tifa: It's a bird!  
  
Cloud: It's a plane!  
  
+No, it's Reeve!+  
  
Reeve: I know, har har har! *snort*  
  
Tifa: What are you doing?  
  
Cloud: Yeah, aren't you supposed to be with Cait?  
  
Reeve: No, actually, I believe that fighting with myself is fun. And since I'm the smartest, I win anyway! You probably didn't know, I'm the President of Shinropolis!  
  
Cloud: Yeah! And I'm not the real Cloud!  
  
Tifa: Huh??  
  
Cloud: I'm actually Clod! Cloud's twin sister!  
Tifa: What??  
  
Clod: *pulls off idiotic spiky wig and reveals blonde pigtails* Ta da!  
  
Tifa: Noooooooo!!!! *stops screaming* Wait, then where's Cloud?  
  
(In Rufus' lab, inside the thermo-cell, still in mutated form)  
  
Cloud: Rufus!! Tifa!! Mommy!! Heeelllppp!!  
  
(Back to the original scene)  
  
Tifa: How come I'm stuck with you! I'd rather be with my mutated boyfriend then with you!  
  
Reeve: Ooooh! Busted!  
  
Clod: *snaps fingers* You startin' girl!  
  
Tifa: Yeah, girl!  
  
+Tifa and Clod get in a fight, and obviously Tifa wins, because she knows all her Limit Breaks. Clod is tossed to the side, one of her pigtails are undone.+  
  
Clod: Uuuhh… *feels weak*  
  
Reeve: Good show, Miss Lockhart.   
  
Tifa: Thank you, hey wait! How did you know my last name?  
  
Reeve: My personal spy, duh!  
  
Tifa: Oh.  
  
+Rufus busts in followed by 3 Cloud clones.+  
  
Rufus: Heeelllp!!!  
  
Reeve: Hey, Sephiroth is coming out of a volcano!  
  
Cloud clones #1,2,3: Oh deary me!  
  
(All the Cloud clones exit the room)  
  
Reeve: That should keep them away for a while.  
(At Mt. St. Helens)  
  
Cloud clones #1,2,3: Die, Sephiroth!  
  
+All three of the clones jump into the volcano followed by a strange hissing noise. Oh, well.+  
  
(Back at the Shinra Building)   
  
Rufus: Thanks, Reeve.  
  
Reeve: You're welcome.  
  
Tifa: What about the real Cloud? Where is he?  
  
Rufus: Probably still in the thermo-cell. I never pressed the blueish-yellow button.  
  
Tifa: What's that do?  
  
Rufus: I haven't the slightest.  
  
Reeve: Anyway, why are you here, Tifa?  
  
Tifa: I'm spying on you!  
  
Reeve: Really, oh, that's okay then. I mean, uh… NO!!! Not our secret information!! No!! Our yogurt!! No!!! It's ours!!  
  
Tifa: Nuh uh! It belongs to Caitsville! They make the milk!  
  
Rufus: She has a point Reeve.  
  
Reeve: Oh dear. *runs to elevator and goes to 60th floor*  
  
+Hmm. Another problem arises! Reeve has been boxed in by Tifa and Rufus (in a way). What will he do to react? Will Tifa succeed? Will Cloud get out of the Thermo-cell? What the heck is Rufus doing, anyway? And, what is so attractive about pigtails? Read the next death-defying, heart stopping, not really amazing chapter of Caitsville vs. Shinropolis! I can't wait! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Caitsville vs. Shinropolis  
Chapter VII  
  
+Well, it's time for another dum-dum sucker of a fan fic chapter! Previously, Reeve was escaping up the elevator. Rufus and Tifa were confronting him so that he would return Caitsville's supply of fat-free yogurt!! Well, I'll shut up now so you can read.+  
  
Rufus: *goes up elevator and listens to elevator music while humming* Hmm, hmm. Hmm, hmm.   
  
???: Not so fast!!  
  
Reeve: Whodawhatta!!  
  
+Reeve arrives at the balcony and Cloud flies on top with his fly wings and readies his sword. Vincent then flies onto the balcony as Chaos. Cait travels through the panels of this story and arrives on the balcony to assist. Tifa and Rufus then climb up a ladder and get on the roof. Reeve flips.+  
  
Cloud: Ah ha! I've got you now!  
  
Cait: My yogurt!  
  
Tifa: Yeah, give Cait his yogurt!  
  
Rufus: Uh, Reeve, where's my paycheck?  
  
Vincent: Uh, I think I'm in the wrong scene.  
  
Cloud: Wrong scene? Where are you supposed to be?  
  
Vincent: I dunno.  
  
Cloud: Oh. *feels tingly* Ugghh!! Uhh! Aahhh!!  
  
Tifa: What's wrong?  
  
Cloud: *burps and turns back to normal*  
  
Cait: Go figure.  
  
Rufus: Reeve, I'm serious, I need my paycheck.  
  
Reeve: Hahaha! The yogurt is mine! Hee hee! *snort*  
Tifa: Oh no! The yogurt!  
  
Reeve: *runs to the secret hiding spot of his yogurt* Vwee hee! My yogurt! *opens door of hiding spot place, and spots Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie: *Burp* Excuse me.  
  
Reeve: Yuffie!! You ate my yogurt!  
  
Yuffie: That was yogurt?! I'm lactose intolerant! *breaks out in hives and starts to gag*  
  
Cait: Oh well, at least Reeve didn't sell my yogurt.  
  
Yuffie: Ack, hack, ookaka! Ugh, agh, oop. *continues gagging*  
  
Vincent: Now that explains everything.  
  
Cloud: You can say that again.  
  
Vincent: Now that explains everything.  
  
Cloud: You can say that again.  
  
Vincent: Now that explains everything.  
  
Yuffie: Agh, ugh. Ack, hack, Ookapak!  
  
+Uh, I don't want to know how this will turn out.+  
  
  
  
THE END…? Nah. 


End file.
